My Bloody Valentine
by derp derp
Summary: Meet Hoshiko Nana, an associate of the famous criminal group Akatsuki. She's rude, blood thristy, dangerous, psychotic and hot. Has Hidan finally met his match? HidanxOc Rated M for language Eventual Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

Hiya!

Thanks for taking a look at my story!

Rated M for the beautiful and colourful language that surrounds this whole fan fiction.

Eventual HidanxOc!

I don't own Naruto nor the characters but I do own Nana.

I hope you enjoy reading!

Akatsuki Hoshiko

* * *

Hoshiko Nana, associate of Akatsuki and one of the blood thirstiest Kunoichi you could ever meet. She's demented, psychotic and someone you diffinatly don't want to mess with. If you ever meet her, you might as well say your prays and get ready for a painful and very bloody death. 

Right now Nana and a few other members of the Akatsuki were situated in the living room, minding their own business.

Nana had grabbed one of the old and almost broken chairs and sat it next to the window, looking out at the storm as it raged across the land, buckets of water pouring out the heavy black clouds, thunder and lightening crashed and sparked.

Letting out a bored sigh, the Kunoichi pulled out a Kunai from her pouch and span it around her index finger dangerously, then dug it in to the wooden windowsill with a bang. She didn't notice that all eyes were on her.

"Bored Nana-chan?" Deidara asked as he sat at the table and modelled his clay in to little figures. "How did you guess?" The girl replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes at the blond, who smirked. "Well get yourself entertained because this storm isn't going to stop any time soon un." He said, going back to his clay.

Nana stuck out her tongue at him childishly and looked away from him, pouting. She heard a few snickers from behind her but ignored them, continuing to stare out of the window.

The only time she looked away is when someone crashed down the stairs near the door to the living room. "Fuck!" a familiar voice hissed before someone opened the door and stepped inside, massaging the lump on his head.

"Watch your language Hidan-san." Nana said rudely as she glared at the silver haired man, who simply flipped her off and sat down on the sofa with a huff. "Be careful, or next time I'll add some Kunai to the bottom of the stairs." She then said with a small smirk and watched as Hidan's eyes widened and he turned to her.

"So it was you that left the back at the top of the stairs?! You fucking bitch!" Hidan shouted, earning himself a slap around the back of the head from Kisame. "Don't swear in front of the lady!" He hissed, turning back to read the newspaper.

Hidan 'tch'ed and grumbled to himself, rubbing the new lump on his head as Nana snickered at him. "Shut up b-" Hidan began but felt another slap to his head.

"God damn it! Why is everyone defending the fucking girl?!" He yelled, jumping up and looking at Kisame with a killing intent. Kisame stood up and towered over Hidan with a dangerous look on his face. "Watch your language in front of the lady." He repeated, flashy a toothy grin and sitting down.

Hidan huffed and folded his arms, glaring at the pink haired girl who gave him a cute fake smile. Hidan cursed under his breath and folded his arms. "Why is she here anyway?" He asked, disregarding the fact she could hear him loud and clear.

She shot him a hate filled look, but he simply glanced at her like she was trash and turned to his fellow members, awaiting an answer.

"Because Nana-chan is very helpful around the base. She is nice, cute and more blood thirsty than you Hidan. She can also cook and adds a feminine touch which we are in dire need of." Kisame said as he ruffled the paper a bit and began to read again. "And she can sew un." Deidara added.

Hidan gave another annoyed 'tch' in defeat and sat back down. "Then why isn't she doing what all women are made for?" He asked. Nana's eyebrow twitched and she slowly turned to him. "And what's that?" She asked.

"Housework and sex." Hidan replied simply.

There was a pause in the room.

All eyes on Hidan.

Most with fear, some with shock and sheer disbelief that he just said that in front of Nana.

Then they all turned to Nana, who had disappeared. She then reappeared behind Hidan, holding a Kunai to his throat and trembling with rage. "What did you just say?" She asked, letting the blade of the Kunai cut his neck slightly. Hidan smirked.

"No matter what you do, I can't die." He said casually. "Oh yeah?" Nana asked, licking the blood from Hidan's neck, her breath warming. This slightly creeped Hidan out but he kept his cool. "Will you be alive if I cut you in to small pieces and blend you?" She asked once more with a soft smirk playing across her lips.

All colour from Hidan's face drained as she laughed manically, letting her tongue trail from the cut on his neck up to the lobe of his ear, biting down on it gently. "Can't answer me can you?" She chuckled, lowering the Kunai.

"Next time you say something like that, I'll cut your dick off and sew it to your head, so you can parade around the house like the dick head you are and you can do the chores instead." She murmured, getting up and walking off out of the room without looking back.

Hidan stared straight in front of him in complete shock. Had she always been like that? "Holy crap!" Tobi said after a moment of silence. "She just swore!"

Everyone sweat dropped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Hiya!

Welcome to Chapter 2!

Rated M for the beautiful and colourful language that surrounds this whole fan fiction.

Eventual HidanxOc!

I don't own Naruto nor the characters but I do own Nana.

I hope you enjoy reading!

Akatsuki Hoshiko

* * *

The storm was still raging on throughout the night and none of the Akatsuki members could fall asleep, except for Zetsu and Kisame. Zetsu sank in the ground so far he couldn't hear the storm and Kisame could sleep through the world exploding. 

So each member, minus Zetsu and Kisame sat the in the living room around the table playing cards. "I win again." Nana said, throwing down he cards and smirking at the moans and grumbles as chips were pushed towards her. She took them gracefully and added them to her already huge pile of chips.

"Seriously you guys suck more than Tsunade." She said as she took the cards and dealt them again. "I bet you're fucking cheating." Hidan said. "Hidan, if I have to remind you about your language once more I'll have to shove your head where the sun doesn't shine." Kakuzu told him firmly.

Nana smirked and picked up her cards as Hidan muttered under his breath shooting her a venomous look. "Look Hidan, why don't you deal next time and come and sit with me, I'll show you my cards." She suggested but Hidan shook his head.

"No fucking way, I'll never sit by the likes of you." He hissed. Kakuzu slapped him around the head, knocking it forward on to the table. "Ow!" Yelped Hidan, sitting up and rubbing his forehead, glaring at his partner. "I warned you." Kakuzu said simply.

Hidan grumbled and got up, throwing his cards to the table and pushing his chair back. "Where are you going un?" Deidara asked as Hidan walked away. "I'm going to perform a ritual." Hidan said quietly, going to his room. Nana smirked, "Given up already Hidan-sama?" She asked.

Hidan stopped dead in his tracks and turned to Nana, gritting his teeth. "What a shame, you had quite a good hand…" She trailed off, looking at his cards with a smile. Hidan didn't say anything, but they all knew he wanted to kill Nana at the point.

Instead of snapping, he took in a deep breath and walked out of the room with his chin held high. Everyone shook their heads and returned to the game, Nana taking in the cards and dealing them once more.

---

"Stupid fucking bitch. Who the fuck does she think she is? Fucking whore, I fucking hate her! Jashin-sama! Let me kill her please, I'll rip her god damned head off and strangle her with her intestines!" Hidan said to himself as he walked down the corridor towards his room.

He then stopped and leaned against one of the walls, looking up at the ceiling and listening to the roar of the storm outside, his mind flickering to things to calm himself down, like blood and Jashin, but the image of Nana kept taunting him.

"Bitch!" He yelled suddenly, turning around and punching the wall behind him. He then looked at the great big hole and stared at it for a while, falling in to a sort of trance.

"Someone sounds a bit angry." A voice said from behind Hidan. He turned slowly and 'tch'ed at the sight of Zetsu, who was half merged out of the wall. "What the fuck do you want plant bitch?!" He asked bitterly. "**Calm the fuck down Zombie boy. **Yes, calm down Hidan-san." Zetsu said, merging completely out of the wall and standing in front of the silver haired man. Hidan folded his arms and his frown furrowed deeper on his ageless face.

"Is there something bothering you Hidan-san?" Zetsu asked, a slight smirk playing across the black half of his face. "**Sounds to me like he has girl problems.** Yes, so it would seem." Hidan growled and turned away from the green plant.

"I don't have fucking girl problems." He said. "Who could it possibly be? **My guess is that Nana girl, she's hot.**" Zetsu said, walking closer to Hidan, who took a step away. "Fuck no! Like I'd like that fucking bitch!" He yelled.

Both of Zetsu's halves smirked to each other. "**I bet you're trying to hide the fact you're mad for that girl.** Yes, you're hiding it with your anger to her." Zetsu said teasing the man, who shook with rage.

"And what would you know?!" Hidan asked, feeling his blood boil. "**The way you look at her for one, dip shit.** Yes, you do look at her rather strangely when she's not pissing you off." Zetsu began, but Hidan just walked off, not wanting to listen to the plant man ramble on.

But there was no escaping. Zetsu followed him down the hall with a taunting grin.

"She's a complete psycho, like you. **She has a lust for blood and kills people in fucked up ways.** She has rather bad manners. **She has an amazing rack-**"

"Shut the fuck up!" Hidan yelled at the top of his lungs, turning around and swinging a punch at Zetsu, who dodged it. The plant grinned softly to himself and sank away, knowing that he'd done his damage. Hidan kicked the wall in frustration and began to punch it, making massive holes and cutting his knuckles due to the impact.

He stopped after about half an hour and leaned against the wall, sliding down it and looking at the floor, panting heavily. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why did everything Zetsu say sound so true? The immortal Akatsuki member growled in the back of his throat as he pushed himself up and looking down at his hands, which were bleeding rather heavily.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself, continuing down the hall until he came to his and Kakuzu's room, opening it up and going in to the bathroom, washing his stinging hands under the tap and attempting to clean them up.

"Hidan?" A voice said from behind him as he tried to bandage up his hands. "What the fuck do you want Kakuzu?" Hidan said as he cleaned up his mess and took the bandages to his bed, sitting down and trying to bandage them up again.

Kakuzu watched his partner with a slightly worried look, walking over and grabbing the bandages off the struggling man. "Here." He said, putting them on for him. Hidan looked away with the frown as Kakuzu looked at his wounds. "What did you do?" He asked in concern.

"Punched a wall." Hidan stated casually. "Oh…" Kakuzu just said as he finished putting the bandages and let go of Hidan's hands, standing up and going over to his bed. "If I may ask…" He began quietly, sitting himself down. "Why were you punching the wall?"

Hidan bit his lip and closed his eyes, leaning back on his bed. "Zetsu pissed me off." He said tonelessly. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Alright then, the storm seems to have stopped so I'm going to bed." Kakuzu said, taking off his cloak and dropping it on the floor, climbing under the covers and rolling over, his back to Hidan.

"Yeah, night Kakuzu." Hidan said with a small nod, doing the same as Kakuzu but laying on his back, staring at the ceiling as the room fell in complete silence. Well apart from Kakuzu's light snores. He thought about what Zetsu had said, and wondered if it was true?

What if he did like Nana? He found it impossible as he detested the girl but maybe there was something about her that Hidan found attractive? He did have to admit she was very beautiful and he was impressed by her style of killing and thirst for blood.

He shook his head lightly, removing her from his thoughts and rolled on his side, closing his eyes and drifting off in to a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Authors Note:

Hiya!

Welcome to Chapter 3!

Rated M for the beautiful and colourful language that surrounds this whole fan fiction.

Eventual HidanxOc!

I don't own Naruto nor the characters but I do own Nana.

I hope you enjoy reading!

Akatsuki Hoshiko

---

In no time at all it was morning and all the Akatsuki members began to rise. One by one they entered the dining room, sitting at the long table in their usual seats and grumbled to themselves as they woke up. "Good morning!" Nana said happily as she seat out bowls of freshly cooked Ramen in front of each member.

Last the enter was Leader, who sat at the end of the table, picking up the paper Nana had put out for him. Finally Nana was able to sit down and she took her place on Leader's left side. "Itadakimasu!" Nana exclaimed as she broke her chopsticks apart and began to spoon Ramen in to her mouth.

"How can we be so energetic in the morning?" Kisame asked her, rubbing his eyes and picking up his chopsticks. "Obviously you're not a morning person Kisame-sama." Nana said with a smile, sucking up a noodle, the end flicking and spraying on her face. She laughed as wiped it off with the sleeve of her plain black cloak messily.

Once she was done Nana sat back in her chair with a satisfied sigh and burped rather loudly, covering her mouth quickly afterwards. "Oops, gomen." She said with a sort of chuckle as she glanced at everyone looking at her oddly.

"Nana." Leader said suddenly from the shadows, putting down the paper and sliding it across to the next person. "Hai Leader-sama?" Nana asked as she began to collect the empty bowls up. "I have a special mission for you today." He said casually and Nana blinked for a moment.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly, almost dropping the bowls. Leader gave a small sigh but nodded. "Hai, you'll be accompanied by Kakuzu and Hidan, who will act as your guards." He told her, which made Hidan splutter and choke on his tea. Nana shot Hidan a look but then smiled at Leader and saluted him. "Hai!" She said.

"Here are the details." He said, holding up a scroll for Nana as she collected the rest of the dishes. Nana nodded and took the scroll, heading in to the kitchen. Once the door had shut Hidan slammed his hands on the table and pushed himself up.

"What the fuck?!" He asked angrily, pointing at Leader who gave another sigh and folded his arms. "Is there a problem Hidan?" He asked. "Of course there is a fucking problem! Why do _I _have to guard _her_?!" Hidan questioned.

The other members rolled their eyes and got up, leaving the room simultaneously, leaving Leader and Hidan alone. "Because, Hidan, you nor Kakuzu can die easily. However, Nana can. She is an important person to the Akatsuki. She keeps us close to sanity. She needs protecting." Leader spoke softly.

"Sanity?! What fucking sanity?! If you haven't noticed there isn't a single sane person in this damn group!" Hidan barked. Leader rubbed his temples with a frown. This was starting to give him a headache. "You know what I mean Hidan, don't be difficult. I've also noticed the tension between you and Nana, so this would be a good way to sort out this tension and let us relax without fear of you killing each other." He said.

Hidan opened his mouth the argue but Leader stood up and began to walk out. "I don't want another word from you. You start your mission tomorrow morning at 6 am sharp." He murmured, walking out and off down to his office. Hidan stood there in silence for a moment before 'tch'ing and walking out.

When he got outside he noticed Nana leaning against the wall with a smug smile on her face. "Guess you're stuck with me Hidan-sama." She said, her apple green eyes flashing. Hidan turned away from her bitterly and walked off, but Nana followed him.

"Just to let you know…" She began, walking at his side, Hidan ignoring her. "I'm not keen on the idea of you protecting me, and anyway I can look after myself." She said, giving him a tight look before turning around and walking off.

Hidan frowned and stopped, turning around to watch her walk off. He felt as his eyes slowly drifted down from her head to settle on her ass. He tilted his head a little bit, but once she was gone he registered what he'd done and slapped him, blushing a little.

He turned around and began to make his way back to his room when he heard a cackle come from the ground. "Oh fuck…" He whispered to himself as he watched Zetsu come from the ground and grin at him.

"I saw what you did." He said, watching as Hidan looked at the floor and shifted his feet gently. "And what was that?" He asked, finally gathering the courage to look in to the plant man's yellow orbs. "**You know what I'm talking about baka.**"

"No I don't." Hidan lied, folding his arms and raising a brow. He watched as Zetsu's smirk melted from his face. "**You were staring at her ass.**" His black side, gritting his teeth. "No I wasn't." Hidan replied with his poker face on. Zetsu rolled his eyes and sank away, Hidan wasn't any fun when he was like that.

Hidan smirked to himself in victory as he went to his room. "What are you so happy about?" Kakuzu asked, looking up from his bingo book and looking at his partners smirk. "Oh nothing." Hidan said simply, retrieving a book from a table and walking out again.

---

Hidan read his book happily, in peace, sitting outside of the base and under a tree. It was still a bit damp but at least it was warm and sunny. Turning the page he felt a rustle from the bush beside him and glanced at it with a sort of frown.

"Who's there?" He asked, turning his body slightly to look at the moving bush. "It's only Tobi, Hidan-san." The blacked haired youth stated as he emerged from the bush, holding a rabbit in his arms. Hidan cocked an eyebrow and looked at the rabbit.

"The fuck do you have a rabbit for?" He asked and Tobi shifted on his feet. "Tobi needs a new pet since Deidara-senpai blew up the last one." Tobi said in a tone of sadness and Hidan smirked. Tobi walked over to Hidan with the rabbit, who seemed to be sleeping, and sat down.

"Hidan-san?" Tobi asked. "What?" Hidan replied, his eyes turning back to his book. "Why does Hidan-san hate Nana-chan so much?" The masked boy hugged the rabbit a little tighter. Hidan didn't look up from his book but Tobi noticed the annoyed expression on his face.

"I don't want to talk about that now." Hidan said, turning the page and shifting a bit to get comfortable. Tobi looked at Hidan in a disappointed manner, or so Hidan guessed. "Alright, Tobi has to go and see Zetsu-sensei about Tobi's new pet anyway." He said, getting up and walking off. "Hn." was the only noise Hidan made in reply.

---

Nana was re-reading the scroll she received from Leader in the living room along with Sasori and Deidara. "So what type of mission is it?" Sasori asked curiously as he looked up from carving a wooden figurine on the couch. Nana looked up at Sasori with a smile and read the scroll again.

"I have to go and collect something, apparently this client is a super pervert…" Nana said softly. Sasori chuckled a bit and Deidara grinned, flicking his hair a bit. "So why are Kakuzu and Hidan going with you un?" He asked.

"To ensure I don't get hurt, raped or whatever." Nana replied, biting the tip of her thumb slightly before rolling the scroll and putting it away. "If you got raped we'd be on his ass like a ton of bricks, especially Hidan." Sasori said slyly.

"Hidan-sama?" Nana questioned with a raised eyebrow. Deidara laughed evilly but continued to work on his clay. "Come on Nana, we all know he's hot for you un." Deidara told her, grinning. Nana blinked a few times and felt her face heat up.

"W-what are you talking about? Of course he doesn't." She said hastily. "Oh? Do you like him too?" Sasori asked and Nana gasped in shock. "N-no!" She almost yelled, turning away and looking out of the window uncomfortably.

Deidara and Sasori looked at each other with big smirks. "Nana fancies Hidan, Nana fancies Hidan." The blond chanted, laughing. He stopped abruptly as the room filled with an evil aura coming from the pink haired Kunoichi. She turned around and glared at both Sasori and Deidara, making them shiver. "I do NOT like Hidan-sama AT all." She hissed.

Both nodded as she got up and stormed out of the room, going to the garden to clear her mind. Upon leaving base she spotted Hidan out of the corner of her eye, sitting and reading. She watched him for a moment, carefully making note of his features.

He didn't seem to notice her, which was a good thing. She tore her eyes away finally and walked off in to the forest, hoping up a tree and sitting down on one of the long branches. Hidan was still in view, but Nana closed her eyes and began to clear her mind.

---

It was dinner time in the base, and Nana had prepared a very nice meal of Sushi and Rice balls. "Here you go." She said half heartedly as she produced the food and gave it to each of the hungry members. She sat herself down and began to eat, keeping her eyes on the table and not joining in with any conversation.

"Is there something wrong Nana-chan?" Leader asked, sipping his strawberry flavoured tea. Nana looked up and shook her head with a small smile. "Iie, nothing's wrong Leader-sama." She said softly, eating her food once more.

Deidara and Sasori exchanged looks guiltily, was it them that had changed Nana's mood? Leader frowned slightly but shrugged his shoulders. "If you don't want to tell me, I understand." Leader spoke smoothly and Nana nodded.

She caught Deidara's eye and shook her head, telling him it wasn't his fault. Deidara let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Nana. She nodded and moved her eyes to Hidan, who was talking to Kakuzu and eating. She felt her eyes fill with longing.

She didn't know why but since his blood had touched her tongue she wanted him. She wanted to hurt him, yet at the same time she wanted to pleasure him. Make him scream her name.

Giving a small huff she finished the rest of her food and got up, grabbing her plate but Leader held out his hand on hers. "Iie Nana, let us do that, you need your rest for tomorrow." He said sternly. Nana gaped at him but nodded and walked off quickly, avoiding the looks of the guys.

"Leader-sama? Are you feeling alright?" Kisame asked with a slightly shocked expression. Leader shot them a look and they all turned away, eating their food. "I'm fine Kisame, you just need to learn a bit of responsibility, Nana won't be here forever you know." He said, taking his and Nana's plate and going to the kitchen.

"Tobi's doing the washing up." He said before leaving. "Damn it…" Tobi muttered, picking up his empty plate and carrying it off. Each member let out a sigh of relief and continued with whatever they were doing.

Nana walked down to her room when she stopped and thought for a moment, looking down at the floor and sighing before continuing on her way.

She didn't know why, but she felt guilty about treating Hidan the way she did. She would have to apologise later or she might go mad…well madder. She nodded determinedly and continued to her room where she would wait for a moment before checking if Hidan was back.

---

Taking in a deep breath she rapped on the door with her knuckles. "Who the fuck is it?" Hidan's voice asked. "…" Nana opened her mouth to reply but instead pushed the door open and poked her head around. "Hidan-sama?" She asked.

Hidan looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. "What the fu- I mean, what do you want?" He asked, stopping himself from swearing at her. Nana's heart jumped a little bit and she blushed, looking at the floor.

"A-ano…I just came by to say…um…Gomen-Nasai…" She mumbled. Hidan's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the Kunoichi. "T-thanks…" He said in reply, hiding his face with his book. Nana looked up and smiled, nodding and shutting the door, walking off.

Once he knew she was gone he lowered his book and bit his lip feeling really guilty. Kakuzu walked in with a perplexed look on his face. "I just saw Nana walk out blushing, what happened?" He asked. Hidan smirked to himself.

"Nothing." He said simply. "Nothing at all."


	4. Chapter 4

****

Authors Note:

Hiya!

Welcome to Chapter 4!

Rated M for the beautiful and colourful language that surrounds this whole fan fiction.

Eventual HidanxOc!

I don't own Naruto nor the characters but I do own Nana.

I hope you enjoy reading!

Reviews would be nice!

Akatsuki Hoshiko

---

By the time Hidan and Kakuzu had reached the meeting point Nana was already there, cleaning her nails with a senbon. "Finally, god you take longer than I do." She said, rolling her eyes at them and walking off.

"Sorry, Hidan woke up late." Kakuzu said, walking along beside her, Hidan on her other side scowling. "Fine what ever." Nana brushed it off, pulling out a bamboo hat from her cloak and putting it on her head. Kakuzu and Hidan did the same.

They walked in silence for about half an hour till Hidan let out a moan of boredom and hitched his scythe. "This is so fu- I mean, this is really boring. Can we just get a conversation going or something?" He asked. Kakuzu looked at Hidan in shock.

"Hidan…you didn't swear." He said in total disbelief. Hidan glanced at his partner like it was no big deal. "Yeah well we are in the presence of a lady." He said casually and Kakuzu almost died. He clutched his heart and looked away.

"_What the hell has gotten in to him?!_" He thought to himself, straightening up but still in total disbelief. Nana smirked from under her hat in triumph and folded her arms. "How gentleman like of you Hidan-sama. Arigato." She said.

Underneath his hat Hidan blushed slightly. "Yeah well, what ever." He said, putting his hands behind the back of his head. "So where abouts are we meeting this dude?" He asked. "The great Naruto bridge." Nana said.

"Naruto? What the heck kind of name is that?!" Hidan asked. Nana shrugged. "I know it sounds corny but oh well, there's nothing we can do about it." She said.

Hidan felt like bringing up yesterday, just to rub it in her face but he didn't. He was certain Nana would kick his ass if he did anyway, so they walked in silence. Much to his distaste.

---

"We're here." Nana announced as they reached a rather grand bridge with the name "The Great Naruto Bridge." printed on it. Hidan and Kakuzu stared at it for a moment or two before rushing off after Nana.

They walked down the long bridge until they reached a group of rough looking men, all grinning at them. "You'll have to pay a fee to get past here." One of them said, getting up and walking towards them, drawing his blade.

"Huh, I don't think so." Nana said blankly and the thugs growled at her. "A woman?! What are the likes of you doing here?" The thug asked in distaste. "Oh? Have a problem with my just because I have breasts and lack a dick which you so proudly claim to have?" She asked, folding her arms.

"We'll take care of this Nana-chan…" Kakuzu said, stepping beside Nana and resting his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, you shouldn't dirty yourself with scum like this." Hidan said with a smirk, shouldering his scythe dangerously. "You're too kind." Nana said, "But at least let me injure this _man_ for insulting women kind.", "I guess it can't be helped." Kakuzu said with a sigh, folding his arms and waiting.

Nana grinned and took off her hat, discarding it to the floor and shaking her long hair loose before grinning at the man, who gaped at her. "I bet you wished you hadn't messed with me eh?" She asked, an evil glint in her eyes. The man took a step back, worried by the look on her face.

Nana took a deep breath and suddenly flicked her hand at the man with a grunt. Three senbon needles flew from her sleeve and penetrated the man right in his groin. He let out a pain filled scream, clutching his manhood and dropping to the ground.

Each male there twitched a bit and made an "Ooh." sound as they slightly felt his pain. Nana, however, was cackling manically. Once she stopped she looked at the men with a smirk. "What?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "It's not like your going to need them after what we're going to do to you." She said to the man, walking over and kicking the needles deeper in to him.

He screamed louder and Nana's grin grew more sick and twisted. "Leave now if you want, otherwise my friends here will take care of you and their more dangerous than I am…so I've heard." She said playfully, looking at the other thugs, who all stood and grabbed their weapons. "N-no thanks." One said, moving out of the way for the three.

Nana bowed gratefully and picked up her hat, putting it on and walking off. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other and then continued on their way. Soon they caught up to Nana and began walking once more until suddenly a kunai shot from behind them.

Hidan 'tch'ed and deflected it with his scythe. "I knew they'd choose that path." Nana said with a sigh, turning around and eyeing the man that threw the kunai. "Kill him." She said softly and turned away. Hidan chuckled and dropped his hat, "This is going to be fun ne?" He chuckled as him and Kakuzu walked towards the men.

---

Blood stained and happy, the three continued to walk down the bridge, Hidan whistling. Nana, who was untouched, was currently cleaning her nails out with a senbon again. "Are we nearly there?" Kakuzu asked. Nana looked up and squinted, although it wasn't visible. "Yeah." She said, stopping and looking at the three men walking towards them.

"Ah you must be Hoshiko Nana-san ne?" The man in the middle asked with a perverted grin on his face. "Hai." Nana said with a bow. "Come on, let's see you then." He said. Hidan growled slightly and stepped forward but Nana held out her arm to stop him.

"This is part of the deal." She said to him, taking off of her hat and looking back the suited man, who's grin widened. "Very nice. Very nice indeed." He said, holding his chin with his thumb and index finger as he admired Nana.

"I also heard you have an excellent rack?" He pushed and Nana rolled her eyes. Hidan snerked slightly as he remembered what Zetsu had said two nights ago. Kakuzu shot him a look and Hidan stopped, clearing his throat.

Slowly Nana unbuttoned her cloak and let it slide off her body slowly. Hidan watched as the suited man got a nosebleed and took out a tissue, wiping it away. "Well, your leader certainly wasn't lying." He said, admiring Nana some more.

She wore a sleeveless fishnet top with a black bra underneath, her hitae-ate tied around her bosoms. The fishnet top stopped above her belly button and hugged her slender figure tightly. She also wore a black mini skirt with black Shinobi sandals.

Both Hidan and Kakuzu tilted their heads to get a good look at Nana's ass, which looked exceptionally tight in that skirt. "Can I interest you in some tea as we discuss business?" Mr suit asked as Nana picked her cloak up and pulled it back on. "If you wish." Nana said, picking her hat up. "Don't put the hat on please." Mr Suit requested and Nana sighed, simply holding it.

"Fine, lead the way Kiro-san." She said, walking beside the man, her eyes in front of her. Hidan didn't like the way this Kiro looked at Nana and quickly took her side, glaring at the man as if to say "Back off, this ass is mine." Nana didn't notice this, luckily, and followed Kiro as he hurried off.

---

"Okay, so we have what you want, let's see the scroll." Nana said, sipping her tea loudly. Kiro produced a scroll from inside his jacket and placed it on the table. Nana eyed the scroll for a moment before reaching out her hand.

But Kiro stopped it with his and waggled his finger. "Not until I get to see what I want." Kiro said. Nana 'tch'ed and produced a small bag of cloth that jingled as she put it on the table. She opened it up and showed the contents to Kiro before putting it away.

"That good enough for you?" She asked. Kiro smirked, "There's something else I want too." He said, licking his lips and eyeing Nana up and down. Hidan and Kakuzu looked at each other with frowns. "That's not part of the deal." Nana stated, folding her arms.

Kiro sneered a bit and picked up the scroll, waving it in front of Nana's face. "You want this don't you?" He asked. Nana just stared blankly at him, her eyes not moving. "Not particularly no. But my Leader does, so therefore I must retrieve it for him." She murmured.

Kiro frowned "You're not going to get it until I get what I want." He said putting it away. Nana's glare tightened. "I wouldn't mess with Leader-sama if I were you. He's not one to be messed around." She hissed. "But you would do anything for him right?" Kiro asked slyly.

"No, I do have morals and Leader-sama would understand." Nana kept her cool, but Kiro was slowly loosing his patients. "If you want this scroll Nana-san then you must give me what I want." He repeated. Nana humph'ed and bit her tongue so she wouldn't lash out. "I'm not sleeping with the likes of _you._" She said.

Kiro slammed his fist on the table and suddenly one of his men was behind Nana, holding a kunai dangerously close to her throat. Hidan went to get up and Kakuzu stopped him. "If you do something Nana will get killed." He whispered. Hidan growled but watched as Kiro stood up and walked to Nana, kneeling down beside her and cupping her face.

"Seems like you're in no position to deny my request." He said, stroking her features and moving closer to her. Nana snarled and snapped at him with her jaw, catching his lips between her teeth and clamping down on them. Kiro yelped and tried to pull away but Nana held down on them until the sliced the skin and blood poured from his lips.

The thug on Kiro's side looked at him in a worried way, pondering if he should kill Nana or wait. After all he still needed what Nana possessed in the bag. Finally she let go and Kiro stumbled back, cupping his mouth as blood dripped everywhere.

"You bitch." He hissed as he grabbed a cloth and began to stop the bleeding. "Kill her." He commanded and his thug nodded, slitting Nana's throat. "No!" Hidan yelled as blood spurted everywhere and Nana's body fell limply to the ground.

Poof.

Smoke surrounded Nana's body. They watched in terror as the smoke cleared and in Nana's place lay a table. "Baka, that's the oldest trick in the book." Nana's voice called from the rafters. All men looked up to see her perched on one of the wooden beams, smirking and licking the blood from her lips. "You give me what I want and I'll let this slide." She said, leaping from the beam and landing delicately beside Hidan.

Kiro and his men looked at her with wide eyes. "I'm not an ex Oinin for nothing you know." She said, folding her arms. Kiro and his men stumbled backwards as Nana walked towards them with a glint in her eyes.

Kiro pulled out the scroll and tossed it at Nana, who caught it and handed him the bag before nodding at Kakuzu and Hidan, walking outside. The two Akatsuki males scrambled up and jogged after Nana to catch up.

---

"That was disgusting Nana-chan." Kakuzu said as they walked back across the bridge. "Hm?" Nana asked as she snapped out of her little trance and grinned at Kakuzu, putting her hat back on. "Oh? Biting his lip off? He deserved it." She said.

Hidan walked in silence, hoping to Jashin that she didn't hear his little out burst. He had no idea why he felt so sick after seeing Nana "die". He didn't understand what was wrong with him. "You scared us for a moment there Nana-chan." Kakuzu started, glancing at Hidan who looked away shamefully.

"I know, Gomen-Nasai Kakuzu-sama, Hidan-sama." Nana said bluntly as they stepped over the remains of the thugs they had beaten earlier. "Hm, nice work Hidan-sama." Nana commented as they looked at the dead bodies. Hidan grinned.

"Yeah, what ever." He said causally and Nana smirked. "Oh and thank you for feeling concerned about me back then Hidan-sama," Nana said slyly. "I never knew you felt that way." Hidan went a vibrant shade of red and Kakuzu began laughing.

"Yeah well…" Hidan grumbled, itching his cheek, which burned.

---

"Here you go Leader-sama." Nana said, handing the scroll to Leader. "Arigato Nana-chan. Did you run in to trouble at all?" He asked. Nana shook her head and glanced at Kakuzu and Hidan. "Everything was just fine." She said with a smirk.

"Alright then, you may leave." He said, waving them off. All three bowed lowly and headed out.

---

"How was it un?" Deidara asked as Nana sat down beside him in the living room with a sigh. "Yeah...fine." She said shortly. Deidara looked over at Hidan and Kakuzu, who were minding their own business.

"Did you get to taste some blood un?" He said with a small smirk playing on his lips. Nana looked at him with a raised brow. "I did actually, but it wasn't very nice." She said loudly, which caused Hidan and Kakuzu to look at her and smirk.

Deidara arched an eyebrow as the girl looked out of the window and smiled lightly. He then shook his head and returned to his clay. Nana then turned her attention back to Deidara and a small smirk crept across her face.

"Oh yeah, and Hidan-sama screamed when a guy slit my throat." She said and watched as Hidan shot her a look. Deidara looked at Hidan with a bemused smile. "Oh really now un?" He asked.

"Yeah well Nana-_chan _kindly apologized to me last night about something or other." Hidan said, blushing furiously. Nana's eyes widened and Deidara looked at her with a grin. "I knew it un." He said. Nana felt her eye twitch as she stood up and pointed at Hidan. "Yeah well you stared at me ass!" She yelled. Hidan stood up too "How the fuck did you find that out?!" He screamed.

"Zetsu-sama told me!"

"Zetsu's a fucking liar!"

"You're a fucking liar!"

"And you're a god damned hypocritical bitch!"

"Well you're a stupid little perverted dick head!"

"Whore!"

"Wanker!"

"Skank!"

"ASSHOLE!"

Deidara and Kakuzu felt like they were watching a tennis match until finally Nana leapt on to Hidan and tackled him to the ground, punching him furiously. Hidan yelped and struggled under her weight as she sat on his stomach, pinning down his arms with her knees.

"Alright you two, break it up!" Kakuzu shouted, running over to Nana and grabbing her arms, only to be elbowed in the crouch. Deidara winced as Kakuzu fell to the ground, clutching his crouch and rolling around in pain.

"Kisame-san! We need your help un!" Deidara called, running out in to the hallway and looking for the blue skinned man as Hidan and Nana battled it out.

---

"Damn, that girl can punch good." Sasori said as he chucked an ice pack at Kakuzu, who caught it and put it over his groin and winced at the pain.

He then passed some bandages to Deidara, who began wrapping up Hidan's stab wounds. "It was funny until she got out the kunai." Deidara said as Hidan yelped in pain.

Itachi came in to the room and sat down with a sigh, rubbing the hand print on his face. "Violent little…" He muttered. "How is she now Itachi-san?" Sasori asked, sitting near the dark haired Uchiha. "She's calmed down now, but she still put up a bit of a fight. Kisame's still in there." He said.

Just then Kisame walked in, looking tired, and sat down, giving a small huff. "She's asleep now, all that punching and stabbing must have tired her out." Kisame said. "Well she has had a busy day…" Kakuzu said, shifting the ice pack a bit.

"**What a pain. **Yeah I agree..." Zetsu mumbled, watching the scene in front of him. "Hilarious though." Kisame grinned at Hidan and Kakuzu. "I must say, it was amazing watching her punch the crap out of you Hidan." Sasori chuckled.

"Does everyone think Leader-sama would have heard?" Tobi asked innocently. "**Tobi, the whole fucking world would have heard**." Zetsu said.

"What a long day." Kakuzu breathed.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahahaha . . . hello everyone! I've been getting a few reviews for a while asking me when I'm going to continue My Bloody Valentine. In all truthfulness, I have no intention of continuing this story. It's been so long that I can't even remember what I had planned for the story, thus I'm discontinuing this.

HOWEVER! I might consider re-writing this one particular fic, because I do actually quite like it but I feel like my writing has improved much since then. So yes, expect a new re-written version of this fan-fiction.

Best regards

~Hoshiko


End file.
